


Five things that never happened in Sin City

by SharpestRose



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Millerverse), Sin City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Batkids crossovery drabble thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that never happened in Sin City

**1.**

When Cass meets the girls she stops running from her father.

She likes the girls, and they like her swords.

 **2.**

In Kevin's world, only victims have any color on them.

This one's blonde, holds a knife, and bares her teeth.

 **3.**

He has one visitor before he's executed.

"You can call me Jason," Tim whispers, holding tight.

He smells that heaven-scent.

 **4.**

Dick doesn't know her story. Her eyes are calm and her hair, her hair is red.

"Cigarette, Babs?" he asks.

 **5.**

Every Thursday, Bruce gets a letter from Carrie.

She can't put her name on them, so instead signs off "Robin".


End file.
